The Vacation
by Alostkid
Summary: The Ross kids and Jessie are on vacation. Luke has feelings for tony and even better tony is there with them. Luke and tonys relation ship starts to begin. RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT DONT LIKE BOY ON BOY DONT READ ! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY
1. Chapter 1

The vacation

**Luke's P.o.v**

Finally we got to the stupid hotel we were on our yearly vacation that we always take to help us "bond" as siblings (Jesse's idea). I was so happy we were finally at the hotel I was tired, hungry, and more importantly I was super HORNY! But I wasn't interested in girls which everyone thought I was but really I liked guys. And I liked a lot and I mean A LOT Ravi,officer pete,Bertrum,every single one of Emma's boyfriends but the one I wanted the most out every single guy I know was Tony. Something about seeing him every day in that sexy ass uniform turned me on so bad I have fingered myself so many times thinking that its tony`s cock deep inside me.

When jesse told us about our yearly vacation I would have rather went to math camp. But then Jessie told us that tony was going with us and I almost jumped out of my chair in pure excitement. We all shared a giant suit and got our own rooms in a giant hotel in Hawaii. I finished putting my things away and went into the living and to my luck I ran into tony. He was wearing nothing but black swim trunks he had an amazing six pack and killer muscles and he had a v line that seemed to be taunting me and made me want to rip them off and get all over his dick. My eight inch dick grew instantly hard

"Sorry Luke didn't see you there "He said.

I couldn't stop staring at his amazing body and then I finally said

"it's alright tony." I then ran into the bathroom and I pretty much ripped my pants off my dick was practically oozing cum already. I stroked my dick so hard I thought I would rip it off. I couldn't stop thinking of Tony's body. Those abs. That incredible v-line. Those muscles that I wanted to be held tight in. I was so close to spewing my load I thought I would it hit the wall. That was in till I heard.

"Luke are you in there? "Jessie said.

And my boner was gone. A lot of people assumed that I liked girls and that Jessie was the women I wanted. But honestly that all was just a cover up because I didn't want people to find out

"Yes I am do you need anything."I said.

"Were going down to the pool do you want to come"

"I am going to take a shower first then I will meet you guys down there." It was perfect I could be as loud as I wanted to without any one interrupting me. I waited in till I heard a door close and I stripped down and got in the shower. I started to stroke my dick and imagined tony. His body was amazing and I wondered how big his dick was I then inserted a finger in my ass. It hurt at first but then felt amazing. I imagined I was riding his dick and he loved every second of it. I then felt myself getting really close I then inserted a second finger and fucked myself like there was not tomorrow. I finally came and it felt like the best orgasm I ever had. I cleaned myself up got dress and headed down to the pool.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: next chapter will start with Tonys P.O.V. And also next I will start Tony On Luke. Review what you think. Chapter 3 will be posted this week also

LUKES P.O.V: I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I pulled out a white pair a swim trunks the that hugged my ass tightly.

I walked out side and into the pool area. There was so many hot Hawaiian boys here. I walked over to where Ravi Jessie Emma zuri and sexy ass tony were swimming.

"Get In the water is fine" Zuri said I jumped in and the water was surprisingly warm I opened my eyes and saw the bottom half of that bulge in his pants and that v line that always drives me crazy. I didn't know what it was but those line on guys turn me on the most out of everything On a guys a body.

We continued to swim for a couples of hours and then we watched the waves and as our feet were In pool.

While everyone was watching the beach in the near distant. I couldn't stop staring at tony he had the body of a god. Those amazing size biceps that I desperately needed to be held in. His rock hard abs and that damn v shaped that keeps killing me. I was in heaven Intill I heard

"Luke earth to luke come in luke" Emma said

"What did you say sorry I didn't hear you"

"We're going to out back steak House for dinner"

We all then headed back up to our sweet to get ready. After I took a shower I couldn't decide what to wear.I decided I was going to go commando i loved the feeling of my dick running against what ever pants I wore. I put on a tight pair of tan cargo shorts and a black tank top that hugged my body. I went in the living room to wait for the others to get ready.

These shorts became even tighter when tony came out in a pair of tight jeans and a shirt that made made his biceps look even better.

We got to the restaurant and sat out side over looking that ocean the looked amazing this time of day because of the fading sun. I have to admit it was fun we were all laughing and smiling. Telling jokes and story's none of us were arguing. To make it even better Tony accidentally touched my knee I know it was only my knee but it sent shock waves through my body.

We got the hotel and everyone had gone to bed I was staying up for a while just watching T.V. And then it seemed like to torture me tony came out of his room. He was wearing nothing but a pair of tight black boxer briefs. His dick looked amazingly huge and it wasn't even hard. His boxers were sagging so I could see more of that line that I love so much and a little but of his sweet ass. I immediately a pillow over my raging boner that was in my pants.

"Oh hey luke I didn't know anyone was awake I'm just getting some water" and to my luck he dropped his phone under the tv stand and and was on fours trying to get it. He kept moving back in fourth trying to get it. My mind went to thought of me being under to feel his dick against my ass. That very thought made me ooze a good size amount of pre cum and I couldn't help but slightly moan.

"Did you say anything Luke?"

"Nope just laying here"

"Oh ok good night" I knew that I wanted to stroke my dick like there wasn't a tomorrow but I had something else in mind. And I had to be alone.

The next morning I woke up and went to the living room.

"Good morning luke me and the girls are going to have a spa day Ravi is at a yoga class and tony is out surfing will you be ok here by yourself ?" It was perfect no one would interrupt me or hear me.

"Yeah I'll be ok"

"Ok call me if you need anything" Jessie said as she headed out the door. I waited ten minutes just in case the forgot something.

I ran into my room and got some of my lotion I ran into the bathroom and closed the door half way. I took off my pants and my 8 inch boner came flying out of my boxers. I got on my back and put my feet on the counter. I got the lotion and put it on two of my fingers. I rubbed around my hole which always made me want more it was like I was teasing my self. I pushed them in and let out a loud moan. I kept going in and out my self in till all the pain switched to pleasure. And then I got ready for what I really wanted to do. I got the toilet plunger from the side if the toilet and stuck it to the wall. I started to jack off the stick with lotion pretending it was Tonys dick. I got on fours in front of it and backed my ass to were the stick and my hole met. The stick slide in me very easily. Chills over came my hole body which made my nipples extremely hard from the stick going in so fast. I backed my ass going back and fourth faster and faster going in and out of me. Finally I backed up completely to the wall so the whole entire 14 inch stick was inside me. As soon as I did deep chills which seemed to be amplified by 100 over came by body and I felt like I was going to cum. But I wasn't actually going to I finally hit my prostate.

"OH TONY YOUR DICK IS AMAZING" with each trust it brought me an indescribable feeling that I couldn't describe it felt like I was in a cloud of pleasure. I put lotion on my fingers and started to rub my nipples. With each thrust it brought a moan it felt so amazing I never want to stop.

AUTHORS NOTE: Next chapter will start with Tonys P.O.V and also next chapter will begin with Tony ON Luke let me know what you thought of this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: i will be posting more for this story review what you think thanks for the reviews so far !

Chapter 3

TONYS P.O.V: man I am loving Hawaii ! The food, the places, all the sexy ass Hawaiian girls. And man it's amazing to get see Jessie half naked in those tight ass bathing suits. I step into the elevator and start to run the slight boner In my shorts. I closed my eyes and bit my lip and my mind went to her. Her amazing smile her hair her boobs her giant ass. And I hate to admit but guys turn me badly just as girls do. But there is one guy who just drives me fucking insane and its Luke. Man that kid is hot I feel like he is fucking teasing with me all these tight clothes he wore yesterday. Gosh as soon as he came down to the pool I wanted to rip off his shorts and fuck the hell out of his bubble butt. I stepped out of the elevator and walked to our room. I opened the door and was just about to head to my room when I heard

"Oh god tony your dick is amazing !"I followed the noise to one of the bathrooms and what I saw made my 11 inch dick painfully hard. It was Luke and he was fucking himself with a toilet plunger. His moans made me want to cum and the way he screamed my name is giving me chills. I knew he wanted me all those deep glares and the way he has been wearing tight ass clothes taunting me. I took one step into the bathroom and I immediately steeped back out because I had an Idea. Even despite my extremely pain full boner In my shorts and the giant urge to fuck him till he can no longer walk. I want to have some fun. I watched as he thrusted himself backwards which made him scream with pleasure.

"OH TONY FUCK IM CUMMING!" I bite my fist to prevent myself from going in there and shoving my whole entire dick into him. He shot his load on to the floor and laid on the ground out of breathe. I went to my room into the shower and Turned it on. I took off my clothes and stepped into the hot steaming shower. I started to stroke myself with every amount of energy I had and thought to what I just saw. The way he could take so much and the way he went so fast backwards wanting to take more.

I felt myself getting close and started to rub my nipples. I moaned and shot my load at the shower wall. I sat down and started to think. Ok I want to have some fun with Luke. I know now how much luke wants me. I'm gonna taunt him like he did me but so much more worse two can play at this game and the more I do the more he's gonna go crazy and then he'll be all over me in no time. I feel like I just hatched an evil plan and I slightly laughed.

I stepped out of the shower and put a small towel around my waist that barely covered my ass and went out to the living room were luke was sitting.

" oh hey luke I didn't know you were here" I said . I walked over to the kitchen and then I heard

" oh hey tony when did you get here ?"

"Just a while ago I was taking a shower" when I walked back through the living too. Luke was sitting very awkwardly and he just smiled like there was nothing wrong I could tell he had a boner. I went inside my room and put a pair of shorts and bro tank shirt that out lined my abs and muscles.

I went back into the living room and sat next to Luke.

"Hey Luke want to watch a movie or something" it seemed like he was staring at me but then he finally said.

"Yeah sure let's do that" I turned on a romance movie that I knew had a couple of very hot and sexy sex scenes in it. I walked to the kitchen to get some soda. As we watched the movie I could see Luke staring at me. As I drank my soda I spilled some on my shirt. I decided to take it off. As I did I felt Luke's eyes on me. I looked at him and smiled and he smiled back with his pillow In his lap. I sat back down and continued to watch the movie.

LUKES P.O.V.: gosh why ! Tony is killing me. First of all I nearly cam in my shorts when stepped out in nothing but a towel. Then I started to calm down and my boner was gone then he stripped of his shirt and then way he smiled at me made me get hard all over again. Gosh tony stop teasing me I can't take it anymore I need to do something this is killing me. Fuck it I might as we'll try and see what happens. I looked at and he was looking straight at the movie I turned towards the movie. I moved my hand over to tony and put my hand on his dick and grabbed it softly and soon as I did he grew hard in his shorts. I looked at him and he was looking at and biting his lips and said " I know you wanted me like" I swallowed hard and then we and tony started to make out. I straddled myself onto his lap and wrestled our tongues and lips together. As we did Tony's hands were rubbing my ass. We separated so I could take of my shirt and then went right back to making out. It seemed like our lips were fighting to try and be bigger. I shoved my tongue down his throat and he did the same. As we did I grinded my Boner against his which made me moan. We stopped the kiss and he started to kiss and suck my neck which made moan. I never the pleasure from this was this good. He started kissing my lower neck and he got to my nipples and started kiss and suck on them which made me moan loud.

I got off his lap and got on my knees and I pulled down his shorts and boxers. When I did his dick hit me in the face

"Wow tony bigger than I imagined you would be " I took his dick in my hand and started to stroke it. Without warning I shoved it in my mouth and started to suck his dick very fast which made him yell.

"Oh fuck Luke your amazing at this your gonna make cum doing that" for some reason his dick had a sweet taste to it and i loved it and couldn't get enough. I finally took his entire 11 inch dick into my mouth. I felt it hitting it back of my throat which made tony go even harder.

"Oh Luke I'm gonna cum" he yelled. I could tell because he kept shoving my head farther down. Finally he pushed my head down and wouldn't move then he shot 12 shots of cum down my throat. He was out of breathe and sat on the couch and then looked at me.

" that was amazing Luke I think i need to return the pleasure"

He sat me down the couch and pulled my shorts off and he grabbed my 9 inch boner in his hands. He stroked it and then shoved it in his mouth.

" holy fuck tony that feels so good" I couldn't describe how amazing it felt I couldn't stop moaning.

" you like me chocking on your cock Luke?"

"Shut up and suck me now" I said

" damn you really feisty I like that" tony said then laughed.

"I'm getting close tony!"

"Cum for me luke!"

"IM GONNA CUM" i yelled and then shot load into Tonys mouth. He swallowed my load and then sat next to me on coach and then pulled me on his Lap again. We started to make out again. I wanted more it's something I've always wanted from tony.

" tony please fuck me I want you to be inside me"

" yeah i could tell by the way you fucked the toilet plunger"

" you saw that"

" yeah you can take some dick" for some reason it turned me on even more knowing that tony secretly watched me Fuck myself. I felt his dick against my ass and then he it slid in with ease. I threw my head back and moaned because of fast and easy it slid in to me. We started to make out again and I went up and down on Tonys lap and dick which made me moan in his mouth.

" oh god tony your so big and thick it feels so good" I started to go faster with every thrust up and down the more pleasure it brought me.

Then tony pulled out of me and laid on the floor

"Ride me luke"

I straddled my self on to him and put his dick in me again. I practically was jumping on his dick it felt so good. Tony grabbed hard on to my waist pushing me down into his dick even harder. I thought it couldn't get better In tony found my sweet spot.

"HOLY FUCK...TONY ...YOU FOND MY... Spot." I said I between breaths. " fuck I'm gonna cum" I said then shot my load all over his abs and even hit his face. I got off my tony and got on my knees.

"Tony fuck don't stop please put you're..." Before I could finish tony rammed his whole dick into me which made me scream.

"Oh fuck Luke I love your tight ass it feels so good"

"You like my ass tony ! You like banging my ass!?"

" oh fuck yes it amazing" I could tell he was getting close because he went faster and faster he grabbed my hair and started to take his dick out and then ram it in.

" oh fuck Luke I'm gonna cum"

"Cum in my ass tony !"

" you want me to cum deep inside you Luke you like that !"

"Cum inside me" as soon as I did tony shot his load deep inside me It felt like it was inside my stomach. We fell on the floor and were out of breathe. We decided to take a shower together. He was behind me and started to rub my body down. He started to stroke by dick faster and faster.

" oh tony I'm gonna cum" i said and then shot my load into his hand. We got cleaned up and got dressed. We went back to the Couch.

" that was pretty fun Luke I hope we can do it again" tony said

" hell yes we will" I smiled and then kissed him and he smiled back.

The girls and Ravi came back and we all decided to go out to luau.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Luke's P.O.V:**

I stepped inside the shower and the steaming water went all over me. I started to wash my hair and my mind went back to what just happened with tony. He is the best person I have ever had sex with and I have had a lot of sex. My dick grew hard and I started to stroke it. Man the way he fucked made me shake violently. I felt myself getting close and then shot my load onto the shower floor. I wrapped a towel around my body and went inside my room.

I want to wear something that will tease him like he teased me. I put on a pair of tight black boxer briefs. Then I put on a pair of black cargo that was so tight I had to suck in to button them up but they made my ass look huge, and a black polo shirt. We left the hotel and went to the luau. It was really fun the food was amazing and the entertainment was really cool. I looked over to tony and he was kissing Jessie. I started to get really mad but then let it go I really don't want to start anything everything is amazing right now. I looked back to the men on stage. They were all really ripped. We all left the luau and were walking around the town around the hotel.

"Man Jessie this really has been the best vacation we have been on I'm so glad were here" Emma said.

"It has and I'll be honest I thought this trip was going to be boring but it has been so fun I'm glad were here" I said. Jessie smiled and then said.

"I'm so glad you guys are having a good time."

"OH lets go and listen to that guy singing over there" Zuri said.

"Ok I'm going to take the girls and Ravi to that concert do you want to just meet back at the hotel?" Jessie asked tony and I.

"Ok you guys have fun!" tony said.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Let's just take a walk." He said. We walked down the main street and then I got an idea. I told him that I will be right back. He asked me where I was going and I just told him I'll be back. I walked to the beach where there wasn't anybody there. I took off my shirt and briefs and my shorts. I texted tony and told him to come down to the beach then I went into the water up in till my neck. It was tony he was walking up to the beach and started look around for me.

"Luke where are you Luke." He called out.

"I'm in here." I called out. He looked around and then he saw me. He smirked then took off his shirt and then pulled down his pants and came into the water only wearing a thin pair of boxer briefs. He swam over to me and said.

"What you doing out here Luke?" he said then smiled.

"I wanted to take a swim" I said. He swam closer to me and then I put my arms around his neck and we started to kiss.

"Wait I have to tell you something tony" I said.

"What is it Luke?" I leaned over to his ear and whispered

"I'm not wearing anything at all right now."

"Oh skinny dipping you should have told me "he said then laughed. We started to make out then we stopped and just looked up at the sky as he held me. It was moments like these that made me happy. We got out of the water and both got dressed. We got back to the hotel I took a shower and we all went to bed.

**Tony`s:** _I love the way the both are sucking my dick. Both Luke and Jessie were both on their knees and practically fighting for my dick. It felt so good to have two tongues licking my dick. _

"_You two like sucking my dick?" I said _

"_Hell yes it taste so good" Jessie said. _

"_And it so big baby" Luke said. I felt myself getting close I don't want to cum because there is so much I want to do._

"_Both of you bend over now" I said. They both bent over on the bed and I smacked both of their huge bubble butt asses. I got on my knees between the both of them and rammed my finger into both of their asses which made them moan. They both were practically screaming each time I rammed my fingers into their asses. _

"_Get on your back Jessie in front of Luke!" she did as I told her and then I rammed my dick into Luke. He started to moan my name loud as he could and Jessie started to rub herself as she watched my fuck Luke. _

"_Luke I want you to eat Jessie`s pussy" I commanded. He started to lick Jessie which made her moan. _

"_Oh Luke that feels so good!" she moaned. _

"_You like that Jessie you like what Luke is doing to you!" I said. _

"_It feels so good! Tony" she yelled. _

"_Stand up both you" I got on my back on Luke started to ride my dick. _

"_I'm going to cum Luke" I yelled. _

"_Cum for me daddy" Luke yelled. Then I shot my load deep inside Luke. He rolled of me and then lay on his back. _

"_Suck his dick Jessie" I said. Jessie got on her knees and shoved Luke's member down her throat. Luke moaned uncontrollably I got my knees and joined Jessie as he sucked Luke off._

"_Oh it feels so good tony please don't stop" I could tell he was getting close his cock started to twitch _

"_Oh tony it feels so good I'm going to cum! Oh tony tony…. Tony" he yelled. _

"_Oh tony I'm going to tony _tony wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw Jessie.

"What's happening" I said.

"Were going to breakfast its 9:30 everybody is awake and were getting ready" Jessie said and then left the room. I sat up and looked down and my boner in my underwear. That was a very sexy and confusing dream. I like Jessie and I have strong feelings for Luke. I don't know who matters more to me I'm not ready to lose either one of them. What am I thinking it was just a dream let me stop worrying about it. I'm just going to continue to enjoy Hawaii.

**Authors note: ** Comment what you thought of this chapter and comment what you think is going to happen between them.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony`s P.O.V:

I got up and went straight to the bathroom because of the painful boner in my sweats. I striped off my clothes and stepped inside the shower. The hot water against my skin made my nipples hard and then I started to stroke my dick. I kept thinking about the dream I just had. I closed my eyes and put shampoo in my hair all of a sudden I heard the door close.

"Who's there?" I called out. I then felt two hands on my dick so it was either Luke or Jessie and I can't tell who it. I felt a warm mouth around my dick which made me moan. When the soap left my eyes I saw Jessie on her knees sucking my dick.

"OH LU….JESSIE! That feels so good please don't stop" I moaned. She looked at me seductively which made me moan even harder. I felt myself getting close and then shot my load deep in Jessie's throat.

"I saw your friend in your sweats and thought I would help you out" she said then winked. We both got of the shower and then got dressed.

We made it to the restaurant and ordered I sat next to Luke who didn't say much.

"So where did you guys go last night?" Jessie asked.

"We went down the beach" I replied.

"Oh that was you guys!?" Emma said. My heart started to race what if they saw me and Luke.

"Where at?" I said nervously.

"That huge group of people at the beach last night look they were having fun" Jessie said.

"Yeah we were it was super fun they were some people from here they have this bon fire and everyone just haves fun" Luke said. I was surprised how calm he sounded I almost believed him.

We finished eating and we went back to the hotel. The rest of the day we didn't do much we walked around for a while and then went back to the hotel. Around dinner we ordered some pizza and just stayed in for the night. I went down the hall to use the restroom when I looked inside Jessie's room she was standing there wearing nothing but her underwear and she was smiling at me. I smiled and then walked into the room Jessie and I started to make out and then why fell onto the bed.

Luke's P.O.V:

I'm so bored I really want to go out.

"Hey guys were is Jessie and Tony?" I asked.

"I'm not sure" Ravi said. I walked to my room and I passed by Jessie's room. When I looked inside it was tony and Jessie fucking. It felt like my heart just ripped in two I ran to my room and got changed. I went back into the living room where Emma, Zuri, and Ravi where sitting.

"Hey guys I'm going to the beach for a while" I said. I need to get out of here for a while.

"Ok just make sure you have your phone" Emma said.

"Alright I do" I said then walked out. I need to get of here now I can't be here. I stepped inside the elevator as soon as the door closed I broke out into tears and sat on the ground. I'm stupid we just had sex and that was it I shouldn't be reacting like this. Me and tony aren't anything but still it hurt me. I feel stupid I never should have had sex with tony of all people. I can't believe I was so stupid I feel like a fool. I left the hotel and I just started walking down the beach. To make me feel even worse two guys walked past me holding hands and smiling together. I sat down on a log and started to cry in till.

"Hey are you ok?" I looked up and saw a guy my age he had light brown and bright blue eyes.

"Yes I'm fine thank you" I said then smiled.

"Oh so your eyes are just sweating?" he said then laughed. I started to laugh and then smiled.

"You want to talk about it" he asked.

"Have you ever stupidly have gotten feelings for someone and known you can't be with them?" I asked

"Yes actually just recently who's the guy?" he asked.

"How did you know it was a guy?" I asked.

"Kind of a guess and I was hoping it was a guy" he said then winked. I smiled and then chuckled at his charm.

"Its stupid you'll laugh at me "I said.

"I have fallen in love with the worst possible people before you can try me" he said.

I sighed and look into his eyes then finally said "it's my nanny's boyfriend who is also the lobby man in the building I live in."

"Well I never had that happen but I am going through something similar" he said.

"What's your break up story?" I asked.

"I had a boyfriend and we broke up a few days before it would have been a year."

"What happened?" I asked.

"he wanted more he always wanted to start a family and get married and I didn't want that like now or even close to now and he did so we broke up" he said.

"Wow do you still love him?"

"To be honest part of me still does but I don't always admit it" he said. He and I walked around on the beach. His name was Chris he is a sophomore in high school and from California. He has bright blue eyes he is pretty well built he has nice muscles and very visible abs. we talked about everything and relationship. Then I realized it was getting dark.

"I have to go" I said.

"Well can I see you again?" he asked.

"I don't know "I said then smiled.

"Well can I text you?" he asked. I gave him my number and he gave me his we said goodbye and I went back to the hotel. I went back to our suite and I saw tony he smiled and said hi to me I just said hi and then walked away. All the feelings came back once I saw him but then went away because I remembered the time I just had. I took a shower and then went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke's P.O.V:

_I threw Tony on the bed and got on his lap and started to make out. As we did he rubbed my ass which I love so much. I took off my shirt and then he took of his. I started to kiss his body and the lower I went the more he moaned. I unbuttoned his pants and started to suck him off._

_All of a sudden I felt hands start to rub my ass. Tony wouldn't let me off his dick for a second so I couldn't see who it was. They pulled down my pants and started to lick my asshole. I moaned with Tony's dick still in my mouth which drove him crazy. Then I felt a finger go into my ass which felt amazing and made me go faster with Tony._

_"I'm gonna cum Luke!" Tony moaned. He shot his sweet cum deep into my throat. I turned around to see who it was and it was Chris._

_"Get on your back Luke" He told me. As I did he put my legs on his shoulders and put his dick to my hole. He rammed it in but surprisingly there was no pain just all pleasure. Each time he pushed his dick in it brought chills to my body. He leaned over and we started to kiss. He grabbed my dick and started to stroke it as he fucked me._

_Tony got up from watching us went behind Chris. He started to finger him which made him moan then go faster into me. Then he rammed his dick into Chris. I started to stroke myself as I watched Tony fuck Chris._

_"Luke ...why...don't...you...take...both...our dicks together" Chris said between breathes._

_Tony pulled out of him and then got on his back and I got on to his dick. It slide in fast which my made my head go back and moan. Then Chris rammed his dick into my tight hole. It hurt at first but then it felt amazing. Both of their dicks were hitting my spot which made moan extremely loud. I felt myself getting close which made me moan harder. I shot load onto Tony's chest and then they both shot there loads deep inside me._

_I fell on top of tony and Chris laid next to us. We were out of breath I closed my eyes and made out with Chris._

I opened them and I was in my bed by myself. I was dreaming I thought then sighed. I looked at the clock and saw it was 8:37. I got out of bed and saw everyone was still asleep in bed. I went back to my room and got back into bed. I looked at my phone and saw Chris text me.

'Hey u awake'

'Yes'

'Jeez sleeping beauty I thought u would never wake u'

'Well it seems like someone has been waiting a while for me to text them back hmm lol'

'Maybe I have maybe I haven't u don't know me! Lol' we kept texting for a while. Each time my phone made the tone it brought me happiness. He was hilarious, each time he text he made me laugh and smiles. He told me had to go because he and his parents were going to breakfast and he had to get ready.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:47 we had been texting for over an hour but it felt like a couple minutes.

I went back to the living room and everyone was awake this time. We all decided to go out for breakfast and then got ready. We got to the restaurant and sat down and then I got a text from Chris.

'Hey tonight me and u let's go out and have fun! What u say yes :)) or no :(' his text made me smile.

'Are u asking me out lol'

'…Maybe :) lol'

'Alright let's have some fun :) what are we going to do'

'I'm not sure yet but let's just go find out as we go see were the wind takes us'

"Jessie is it ok if I go hang out tonight with my friend?" I asked.

"Yeah sure that's fine what friend?" she asked.

"It's my friend Chris he's a really cool guy he's my age I met him the other when I was walking the beach by myself the other day alone" I said then looked at tony.

"So who is this Chris guy how do you know he's not some creeper I don't know about this?" Tony said.

"It'll be fine tony Luke knows to stay away from people like that" Jessie added.

"How did you meet this kid…? Chris?" Tony asked.

"I met him at the beach yesterday night after I left the hotel "I said.

"Well just be okay there is some people out there that you can't trust" I could tell he was jealous by the way he talked I was about to say something but then Jessie said.

"It's okay Tony this isn't New York Luke will be ok" then she looked at the menu. Tony was giving a deep stare. He looked hurt and confused and a little angry but I don't care anymore I was foolish for ever having sex with tony. I broke our stare and pulled out my phone to text Chris.

'Alright sound fun Ill met you tonight :)'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Tony's P.O.V:**

"Jessie I don't think this is a good idea at all" I said as we walked into her room.

"Tony I'm Luke's nanny if I feel he's okay to go out then its fine"

"What if something happens I mean do you even know this kid" I said. She put her arms around me and then kissed and then said.

"Tony I know you're worried about Luke but he's a grown kid and he's able to make his good choices you just have to trust him alright"

"Alright"

"Hey maybe if we can get rid of the other 3 I could do that other thing for you that really like" I wanted to fuck Jessie right then and there but we would get interrupted so I had to think about other things.

"I would love that!" We kissed for a while then I left her room to get ready. I passed through the living room and saw Luke sitting texting and laughing at his phone. I can't believe he is doing this to me was I just sex for him is what all that was just a fuck and then be done. I wanted to ask him but I'm going to wait till were alone.

We all got dressed and headed down to the beach. I was trying to have a good time and just forgotten everything but I kept seeing Luke and he was texting and laughing and smiling why was he doing this to me.

We were back at the hotel. It was now dark so must of us were just going to do our own thing. I walked into the living room and saw Luke.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?!"

"I mean the fact that you're going out!"

"Oh so it's okay for you to do what you do but I can't go out with someone."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Alright Luke have fun and I want you be home before midnight alright?" Jessie said as she walked into the room.

"Ok Jessie I will." Before I could I say anything Luke walked out of the room. I don't understand anything what is he even talking about.

**Luke's P.O.V:**

I stepped in the elevator and pressed the button the doors closed. I looked at my phone and Chris texted me.

`Hey cutie you still coming :). `

`Yeah I'm leaving now can't wait till I get there :) `

`Me either. `

I made my way to the beach and I walked around for but then finally I heard.

"Hey sir is you lost?" I turned around expecting some weird homeless man but then smiled when I saw Chris standing there.

"Well I'm not anymore" I said then smiled. It was amazing he took my hand and we started to walk down the beach. We decided to go out to eat. The whole time we just sat and talked with each other. He made me smiled and we just laughed the whole time. After we left the restaurant we went and got ice cream. It was such an amazing night and I never wanted it to end. But deep down I knew that eventually I would leave here and so would he and I would have to go back to home. We were walking around and just talking with each other.

"So when are you leaving here?" I asked.

"Wow I totally forgot about that I leave on Tuesday night what about you?"

"I leave that next night…."

"Well it's only Sunday night and let's have fun while we still can!"

For the rest of the night we just walked around and talked. At one point we went and sat on the beach and sat he held me tight in his arms I never want to leave.

We went back to my hotel room and we rode up to my floor.

"So I guess this is good night" he said.

"I had a really fun time Chris maybe we could go out again before we leave."

"I would love that" he grabbed my hand and just looked into my eyes and he leaned in and kissed me. His lips were soft and warm he grabbed my waist and kept kissing me never stopping. All of a sudden his phone rang and we separated.

"Damn phone is a cock block!" He said. He looked at his phone and I saw it was his mom.

"She wants me to come back to the hotel I have to go but I had an amazing time with you."

"So did I maybe we could finish our little activity later on"

"I would love that "he gave me a final kiss and the he walked away into the elevator. I walked into our room and couldn't stop smiling. I walked into the living room and saw Jessie and everyone there.

"Hey Luke did you have a good time?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah it was really fun I had an amazing time" I said as I smiled.

"Well from the looks of it we got yourself a little crush there Luke." Jessie said.

"What no way" I said but It was obvious because of the huge smile on my face.

"Don't even try to hide it Luke it doesn't matter who you like we still love you the same way Luke. " Jessie said.

"Yeah Luke the heart wants what the heart wants" Emma said.

"Thank you guys" I said then hugged Jessie. I passed by Luke and he just stared at me but I just passed by him. I had a feeling something was going to happen we couldn't just walk around the subject forever.

Authors Note: Chapter 8 WILL be posted very soon. Next chapter will be more Luke and Chris. And possibly the conflict between Luke and Tony review what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Luke's P.O.V:

I opened my eyes and my room was bright. I got up and opened the blinds and it looked amazing outside. It seemed like the world was alright. I jumped in the shower and turned on the hot water. My mind thought of Chris. I couldn't stop smiling thinking about him it made everything alright. I got out and put on a tank top and some shorts. I went to the living room and saw everyone there.

"Good morning Luke" Jessie said.

"Good Morning guys" we decided to have just another relax day to do whatever. I mostly just sat around are hotel room and either watched TV and texted Chris. We all went out to eat and it was a nice time to be all together and just laughing and talking together.

We went back to the hotel and just were hanging out. The night came and we were hanging out still. Ravi went to some yoga class. "Hey Luke me and the girls are going out for a little girls night are you going to be ok here by yourself?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah I'll be okay you guys have fun"

"Alright Tony is coming back so you won't be by yourself for long." She said then they left. A little while later Tony came back and I told him they were gone.

"We need to talk Luke"

"About what"

"You already know what "

"No I don't tell me Tony oh no wait I think I know the fact that I have been seeing someone and your mad?"

"Yeah that is exactly what is wrong was that just sex for you and then on to the next for you" as soon as he said that I looked up from my phone and just stared at him.

"Excuse me I treated like it was just sex? oh really that's funny because I don't remember fucking Jessie after me and you had sex and I don't remember getting my dick sucked in the shower either! And I also don't remember cuddling and sucking each other's faces in front of you either"

"I…. you saw that?"

"Yeah I did and you know what else I only found someone and got with them because I was lost and sad and my heart was broken it wasn't just sex for me I loved you Tony and my heart was broken do you even feel the same way?" I yelled as I started to cry.

"No Luke I feel the same way about you I love you" he said

"Oh really Tony then tell me who do you even want me or Jessie?" I yelled and cried. He just stood there and looked at me. I can't stay there anymore I grabbed my phone and ran out of the room. I ran to the elevator and closed the doors. As soon as they opened I ran out I turned around to see if he was following but then I ran into someone then fell to the ground. I looked up and I saw Chris.

"Hey I was just about to surprise…. What's wrong?"

"I just need to leave here I have to" We left the hotel and walked around we ended up going back to his hotel his parent were gone in till the next day. I told him everything that just happened and then there was silence between us.

"So you love him?"

"Yes I did but I fell for you my feelings for you are true "

"I know they are I'm not going to lie to you Luke I feel like there is still things left in the air with my ex even though it was kind of my fault we broke it off I still want to be with him"

"So what do we do?" I asked

"Just enjoy the time we have now" he said then rubbed my check. I kissed him and he didn't pull away. We continued to kiss even more intensely then the first time. He pulled me onto his lap and we continued to make out. We separated the kiss and he took off his shirt. He had a six pack and that wonderful V line was visible. He took of mine and we continued to make out. He kissed my neck then started to suck my nipples which made me moan. I got off his lap and I took of his pants and underwear and his 9 inch dick came out.

I got on my knees and started to stroke him. I put his dick in my mouth which made him squirm.

"Oh Luke this feels so good!" he pushed my head down so I could hardly move it. He started to moan harder and harder.

"Oh Luke I'm going to cum!" he moaned then shot his load deep into my throat.

"I want you inside me Chris put your giant dick inside me."

"You sure?"

"Yes please fuck me!" I got on his lap and he started to rub his dick against my hole. Then he slid his dick deep inside me.

"Oh Chris you're so big!" Each time he thrusted in me it brought me a new pleasure. We made out and I moaned into his mouth. I was practically jumping on his dick I couldn't get enough of him. He hit my special spot which made me scream in pleasure.

"Oh gosh Chris this feels so good!"

"OH baby im gonna cum!"

"Please cum inside me!"

"Oh im gonna cum!" he said then shot his load deep inside me. Then I shot my load all over his stomach. We made out then got cleaned up.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes you will" I said.

"Good I have to be with you before I leave"

"Is that your way of asking me out?" I asked.

"Well maybe I am maybe im not" he said.

"Well if you are then I say yes" I said then kissed him.

"Well good cuz I was"

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow" he said we kissed goodbye. I made my way back to my hotel when I got to the room everyone was still gone. Tony tried to talk to me but I just went straight to my room I got some clothes and got into the shower.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Tony's P.O.V:

I woke up and it seemed like my world had collapsed. I got up and looked outside and it was very cloudy and dark. I felt weak and tired even though I slept for nine hours. My heart was hurting I have no clue what I want but I can't lose any one of them. But now I fucked up I just had to mess everything up and now I have lost Luke. I turned on the shower and just sat down on the shower floor. I would do anything to have him back. It felt like my relationship with Jessie was fading. I mean we have great sex but that's all we seem to do we don't miss and talk to each other like a couple.

I got out of the shower and went to the living room everyone was sitting.

"Good morning Tony" Jessie said.

"Good morning guys hey where's Luke?"

"Oh hey is hanging out with his friends he's leaving today" oh great he is with Chris again. I wish I could go back into time and fix everything I had done wrong. It seemed like all I wanted was to sit around and everyone else felt the same way

Luke's P.O.V:

We walked around and went into different stores. I was a little sad that I and Chris weren't going to be together again. The person who I used to love doesn't even want me so I was pretty much alone. We were having an amazing time but then he got text message. He pulled out his phone and then sighed.

"I have to leave my mother orders"

"Alright well I guess bye than" he took of a bracelet on his arm and then said.

"Something to remember me by" it was something small but not expensive but it meant so much to me.

"Thank you Chris" I said as tears formed in my eyes. He leaned in and kissed me his lips were soft and warm.

"Goodbye Luke I will never forget you." He said then walked away. The sweet soft touch of his lips lingered on mine. I went back to my hotel room and everyone had fallen asleep. I was glad to because I didn't want people to see me cry. I felt again like I did the night I met him. I took a shower and then went back to sleep.

Tony's P.O.V:

I woke up when I heard the door close. I saw the tears in Luke's eyes. I saw him cry and I also heard him cry inside the shower. This made me feel like a horrible person. No more I can't just sit around crying over it. I'm going to take action and get Luke back no matter what it takes.

Authors: This was a very mini update I wanted to write before chapter ten because Chapter 10 is going to be a very big chapter full of love tears and sex. Review if you think Luke should go back to tony. Chapter 10 will be posted very soon either today or tomorrow so keep looking about and review


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: So this chapter will probably be the last one I'm not sure yet. I'm probably going to start a new story with the same pairing Luke and Tony. But it will be a completely different story line. Review what you think.

Tony's P.O.V:

I woke up and the sun was shining bright through my window in my room. I was a little sad today was the day we were going to leave Hawaii. It was time for reality again for me. I got undressed and got into the shower I kept thinking about what I was going to say to Luke it had to be special and I have to be completely honest with him.

I got out of the shower and started to pack my bags. Once I was done I went to the living room and saw Luke there and no one else.

"Hey where is everyone else at?" I asked.

"They went to do some last minute shopping"

"Can we talk?"

"What do you want Tony"

"I'm sorry ok I'm sorry for everything I didn't know I was hurting you I can't lose you Luke I need you"

"No you don't Tony you really don't you need Jessie that all you have needed you love Jessie and that's it."

"That's not true I love you to Luke!"

"I can't do this I need someone to fight for me I need someone who isn't afraid to be with me someone who will move heaven and earth for me!" Luke said.

"I can do all those things for you!"

"Then break up Jessie right now" I was hoping he wouldn't say that. Don't get me wrong I love Luke but was I really going to able to break it up with Jessie. Yeah me and here didn't feel real but for some reason I just couldn't leave her either. Luke came over and put his hand against my face. He leaned and we gave each other a long and passionate kiss and then we separated.

"Goodbye Tony" he said then walked out.

Luke's P.O.V:

Surprisingly instead of being sad or hurt I felt weird. It was a weird in a good way. I just felt like relieved I felt proud of myself. I went and met up with the rest of my family and we did a little last minute sight-seeing and shopping. Tony came a little later his eyes were red but he just said it was "Allergies" but I knew the truth.

It was a really nice time we were having. We were all laughing and smiling and just talking I'm really glad we took this trip even through all the rough patches. I'm bonded as a family more than I thought I was going to and actually had a good time. We went back to the hotel and started to pack our bags. Before checking out and going to the airport we decided to go have dinner together. It was an amazing time just to hang out together. We left the restaurant and went back to our hotel. We got our bags and checked out of the hotel. When we got to the airport we got checked in and got our bags checked in and we had to wait another two hours because our flight was delayed. Finally we boarded the plane to make things even greater I sat next to Tony. We didn't speak the whole flight I just slept and listened to music.

When we got home I felt like many things had changed but they really were not that different. Bertram was happy we were home but was really sad because he had to actually do his job again. I have no idea what's going to happen from no own. Will tony speak to me again will it just be awkward or are we just going to pretend this trip never happened?

**TWO MOUTHS LATER:**

It has been two months since the trip. Jessie and Tony broke up about a month ago but unlike most couples they are really great friends. Me and tony haven't talked at all since then I really don't even see him anymore. Chris and I have been talking a lot but for the last two weeks we haven't talked at all. I decided to take a walk around the park to just clear up my head. I have been having second thoughts about the whole me and tony things. Was I wrong for what I did should I have forgiven him? Should have I ever been involved with Chris was it the right things to do. I guess it was stupid for me to ever think Tony would fight for me I was just a kid.

"Hey Luke" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and I couldn't help but smile.

Authors Note: Should I keep going or should this be the end? Review Review


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Luke's P.O.V:

I turned around to where I heard the voice coming from and saw Chris standing there. I burst into tears I was so happy I ran over to him and tackled him.

"It's good to see you too Luke" he said then laughed.

"O my gosh you're really hear I can't believe it!" I said as we stood up.

"Yes I am surprise!"

"I can't believe it!" I said then hugged him tight I really didn't want to let go. We went back to my house and when walked in Chris said.

"Wow this place is huge" he said.

"Yeah it is oh Jessie this is…"

"Chris welcome I'm glad you made it" Jessie said then hugged Chris.

"Wait you guys know each other?" I asked.

"No we have never met in person but it was Jessie`s Idea to get me here"

"You did this"

"Guilty" I ran over and hugged her this day just got so much better.

"Chris!" Zuri Screamed and ran over and hugged him.

"Hey Zuri!"

"Chris is here!" Emma and Ravi said and ran over and hugged him.

"We were kind of all in on it" Jessie said. We went to the kitchen and all had lunch.

"Wow Bertram you're an amazing cook!" Chris said.

"I like him! Finally someone appreciates my cooking!" Bertram said.

"So long are you here for Chris!" I asked.

"Well it was supposed to be for a week but I just got a call from my parents and they have some business for their company here in new York so I'll be in new York for over a month!" he said. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"That's great Luke can show you all of New York!" Jessie said.

I showed him around the house and he was incomplete aw. We went to my room so he could unpack his things.

"So I think me and you should go out to eat tonight" he said as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Are you asking me out?" I said

"Yes yes I am"

"I don't know I have to check my schedule and see if I have anything to do"

"Oh no you don't have to I checked for you your free" he said which made me laugh. We started to kiss each other passionately then went down stairs. We hung out with everyone and just laughed talked.

Later that night I got into the shower to get ready. When I got out I put on a pair of tight cargo shorts and a black polo shirt. I went down the stairs and saw Chris. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a button up black shirt.

We left the penthouse and went to a nice restaurant. We laughed and just talked about everything and anything. I loved being with him he made me smile and laugh. We left the restaurant and walked around I showed a few things about New York.

We went back to the house and everyone was asleep so we went to my room.

"I had a really great time Chris"

"Me too Luke" he said then kissed me. We lay on my bed and continued to make out. He put his hand in my shirt and started to rub my nipples. He took off his shirt showing off his amazing body and I took off mine. He started to kiss lower and lower in till he got to the bulge in my shorts. He took off my pants and underwear and took my hard dick into his mouth. His mouth was warm and soft it felt mazing I couldn't describe it. His tongue went everywhere and licked my balls which made me moan.

"O Chris that feels so good!" I felt myself getting close to shooting load.

"IM gonna cum!" I said then but then he stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"No Cumming till I say so"

"OH well yes sir!" I said then winked. I threw him on his back on took off his underwear and that big dick came popping out. I took him fast in my mouth and he moaned and shoved my head down making me suck him faster and faster. Even though I was choking a little it turned me on due to the fact he was being so rough with me. He shoved my head taking his entire dick into my mouth and then shot his cum in my throat.

"Bend over" he commanded me. He slapped my ass hard but it just turned me on. He started to lick my hole which surprised me but I begged him to keep going. He shoved a finger inside me I moaned loud because it hurt but then it felt amazing. He rapidly shoved his finger inside me in till he found my sweet spot. I only begged for his cock even more but he kept teasing me. He took out his fingers and when I was about to say something then he shoved his cock all the way deep inside me. He didn't go slowly he pounded me fast and deep.

The sound of him banging my ass made me back onto his dick to go even faster. He pulled my hair as he continued to fuck me like an animal. He threw me on my back and shoved his cock back inside me. We made out as he fucked me deep. He took himself out of me and shoved himself back in forcefully. I dug my nails into his back I couldn't handle how much he was making moan. He moaned and shoved hard deep in me and shot his cum inside me.

"I have to cum baby let me cum!" I moaned.

"Cum for me Luke!" as soon as he told me I shot my load onto my body and even hit my face. We made out then fell asleep into each other's arms. We woke up and it seemed like we were in a movie the sun was shining bright and we could hear birds.

"Good morning" he said then kissed me.

"Hey" I said and smiled.

"I have a question for you Luke"

"Yes what is it"

"I want you to be my boyfriend?" I kissed him and said.

"Yes I will" we kissed for a while and then got into the shower and got cleaned up. We went down stairs to breakfast and we told them the news. They were all very happy for us they had smiles and hugs and congratulations I couldn't have hoped for anything else.

"Actually I have an announcement to make as well me and Tony have decided to date again" and the same reaction for me was given to Jessie. And very honestly I was happy for both of them I could move on I had someone for myself. We just hung out for the day I went down to the lobby to get something and I ran into Tony.

"Hey Luke"

"Hey Tony I heard the great news I'm very happy for you honestly."

"Thank you so much and I heard your news too you guys deserve each other"

"Thank you" I said I got my package and went back to the penthouse. I honestly did mean every word I said I could move on I had someone for me. The elevators opened and I saw Chris sitting there he made me happy and made me feel wanted. I went over and lie on the couch and put my head onto his lap he leaned down and kissed me which made me feel great.

Authors Note: this was the last chapter of this story. If you want more Luke and Tony I will be starting a whole new story very soon. Thank you for all the views and reviews this story has gotten.


	12. Just a question

So recently I have been thinking a lot about doing a five year later update or something like that. For those of you who love the Tony/Luke pairing I do have a story up and the next chapter WILL definitely be posted today! I kind of left that story after the first chapter but now I am going to be regularly updating that story it going to be getting better and better. Review or message me what you think or what you might want to see for this possible update for this story chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: I was reading this story again and whenever I finished the last chapter I really wanted to write one more. I felt like it wasn't ended and I really wanted to end it and wrap everything up I really hope you guys like this Chapter. If you love the Tony/Luke pairing I have another story with exactly that I am going to updating that story regularly now. I kind of took a break but I am back again and that story will last A LOT longer than this one did. I kind of left the Tony and Luke pairing very early on for this story I hope you guys still liked it. Thank you for all the reviews and compliments on this story I hoped you like it and I HOPE you love this final ending chapter.

Chapter 12: Two Years Later.

Luke`s P.O.V:

It's been two years since that vacation I am eighteen and I have never been so lonely in all of my life. Jessie and Tony are still dating and in the beginning I didn't care but now it's kind of hard for me. I mean Chris and I are still dating but it is hard to have a relationship with someone who lives on the other side of the country. More and more recently I have started to feel lonely I haven't really had anybody here with me. Things with Chris and I are great whenever he is here but recently he hasn't its getting hard for me. I was lying in bed in just texting Chris one of the few ways I could communicate with him.

I went down stairs to have breakfast with my family one of many things we still did. I walked into the kitchen and everyone was there including Tony. More recently he has been coming over and the more annoying they both have gotten. We were having breakfast like normal but then both Jessie and Tony stood up and said.

"We have an announcement to make you guys" Tony said we all looked up from our plates and Jessie said.

"Well me and Tony have been dating for a while and now were getting married!" Jessie said happily. Oh great I thought!

"O my gosh Jessie congratulations I'm so happy for you!" Emma said.

"Jessie Tony this is so exciting congratulations!" Ravi Said.

"I'm so happy for you of course I'm going to be the flower girl!" Zuri Said. I realized that they were all looking at me when everything was quiet. I looked up and everyone was staring at me and I blurted out.

"Oh yeah I'm so happy for you guys Congratulations!" I put on a fake smile and sounded enthusiastic they went back to talking but I noticed that Tony was staring at me still. It was hard to just sit there while everyone was just happy and talking about how great and how amazing there lives would be together. I got up and decided to go back to bed it seemed like the only thing I wanted to do.

I woke up only a couple of hours later and went back down stairs. It didn't seem like nothing had changed except that Tony was gone. Everyone was still hyped up about the wedding so I decided to take a walk. I went in the elevator and rode it down to the lobby and saw Tony standing making my day even better. I tried to just leave without him trying to talk to me but sure it enough he said.

"Luke wait!" I rolled my eyes and turned around and said.

"What Tony?"

"What's up with you?!" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone was really happy about me and Jessie except you why?"

"I am happy for you guys"

"Oh don't give me your bullshit Luke I knew you. And I saw your face when we told you don't even try to deny it"

"Whatever Tony look I am happy for you two I hope you have a great life together"

"Oh quit the act Luke tell me how you really feel" he said as he walked over to me.

"I told you now drop it!" I said and tried to leave but Tony stopped me.

"No I know your lying to me what is it do you still like me I don't get it we have been fine all of these years and now all of a sudden when me and Jessie are getting married you have feelings for me again!?" he yelled.

"You know I really shouldn't be surprised you're doing this right now you never were happy with one person you had to have two and then expect them to be happy with it. You know what actually no you wanted one of them to just be the side thing and expect them to be happy! And that was years ago do you think I still love you and have feelings for you and it's so hard for me to be without you is that what you want to hear because I'm sorry to tell you but not every loves you and can't live without you like Jessie"

"Oh whatever Luke don't give me your load of bullshit I wasn't the one who ran off and found another fuck partner!"

"Yeah you didn't because you already had two! What was I supposed to wait for you to make up your mind? And why the fuck are you even bringing this shit up anyway it's in the past!"

"Because I have seen the way you have been! Whenever me and Jessie are together you get annoyed and all of a sudden today you get all depressed and sad what is it Luke just say it!" he was close to me I didn't know what took over my body to do this. I leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips for a couple of seconds I was in heaven but quickly brought back to earth when Tony pushed me against the wall and said. I didn't know why I just did that I didn't love or even like Tony like that.

"Oh really you don't have feelings for me then what the hell was that!" he said as he wiped his mouth and started to pace back and forth.

"Okay fine…Fine you want to know why the fuck I did that!" I yelled.

"Yeah explain do you still"

"I swear I will fucking go crazy if you say that one more time!"

"Then why explain why!" I broke out in tears and said.

"I didn't do it because I love you alright asshole. I did it because I am so lonely alright I said it are you happy now Tony. I love Chris with all my heart but do you know hard it is when you live on opposite sides of the damn country! And it is hard for me some times because I remember the small but amazing time we did have and I loved you Tony! I did and it was hard for me to watch you love Jessie all those years and even before that trip. And even when I told you how I felt you still didn't seem to care you still chose Jessie and then tried to expect me to wait for you and just to be happy being the side person. And yes I found Chris or what should I call him my 'Fuck partner' for you. What me and Chris have is real and he knows what he wants and I love him. And you know what yeah have I been feeling like nothing and more depressed and lonely then I have ever been. But you know what Tony even when I can see him I still feel the best I ever have in my life. And yeah it's hard for me to just sit here and watch you two get all lovey lovey. But it's not because I still have feelings for you Tony it's because I am alone." I said as I started to cry. I looked at Tony he had looked like he was at a loss for words. Before he could say anything I walked and out and just left and just kept walking. I went to the park and found a spot where there wasn't anybody and just sat down and cried.

I didn't know what was wrong with me anymore. I didn't have any feelings left for Tony but seeing him all the time with Jessie. It didn't make me want him it made me feel even lonelier than I already was. I couldn't believe I actually kissed Tony. I immediately regretted doing it for two main reasons one I didn't want anything affecting Tony and Jessie's relationship. And even more importantly I still was with Chris I could never cheat on him even if I tried. But I liked the kiss between Tony and I. what am I even saying I love Chris and only wanted to be with him. I started to cry even harder as I thought about everything.

It wasn't till it was getting dark I noticed that I had been here sitting and walking around the park all day. I finally walked back to the apartment when I walked into the lobby I saw Tony behind his desk and a couple of other people but I just acted like I saw no one and went to the elevator. I rode it back up and went straight to the kitchen and warmed up some left over pizza we had in the fridge. I walked by screening room and saw Jessie and Emma looking at pictures of cakes. I went up to my room and devoured the pizza I had and ended going back to get the rest of the box. When I was done eating I got in my shower to warm up my freezing body. When I got nice and warm I went straight to bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and looked at my clock and saw it was already 11:40. I sat in my bed for a while and then finally decided to go down stairs. I walked into the living room and no one was there. I walked into the kitchen and saw Jessie was the only one sitting at the table.

"Hey Jessie where is everyone at?" I asked.

"Oh they ate something bad at breakfast so there asleep and Bertrum is out buying new fresh food. Oh hey Luke now that your can you do me a favor?"

"UM yeah sure what is it?"

"Zuri left one of her toys at the park and she was freaking out and I told her I would go get it but I can't leave them by themselves can you please go get it for me?" she said and gave me a face that I couldn't say no to.

"Fine I'll go get it" I said I went up to my room and put on a pair of shorts and a white shirt. I rode down to the lobby and saw Tony but I didn't notice or care if he saw me. When I got to the park I realized Jessie didn't tell me what toy I was looking for so I called her.

"Jessie I don't even know what I'm looking for"

"Oh don't worry you will find it"

"What does that mean how I am...Hello….Hello" I realized she hung up. "Jeez how I am supposed to find something if I don't know what it is!"

"Hey do you need help finding something?" I immediately recognized the voice and as I turned around tears of extreme joy formed in my eyes as I saw Chris standing there. I started to cry as I ran over to him I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. I missed the amazing feelings as he held me tight in his arms.

"Do you always need a grand entrance when you come see me?" I said then we both laughed.

"Oh you know I love being sneaky"

"I've missed you so much Chris" I said as he held me and I cried.

"I know I'm so sorry Luke we will not go that long again ever" he continued to hold me and then I let and said.

"So I'm guessing Zuri really didn't leave a toy here in the park?" I said.

"Nope surprise!"

"Come on lets go back I'm hungry!" I was about start walking but then he grabbed my hand and said.

"Wait there is something we need to talk about first"

"Okay what's up Chris?" I asked.

"We went nine months without seeing each other it's extremely hard on the both of us. I can't keep doing this Luke"

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I want us to move in together" I wanted nothing more so a smile spread across my face. I was so happy I couldn't speak but then guilt washed over me I couldn't keep this a secret from Chris.

"Chris I want nothing more in the world then to be with you, but I'm so sorry Chris I have to tell you something"

"What is it Luke?" he said and I started to cry I was terrified to see his reaction it meant nothing to me.

"I'm so sorry Chris it meant nothing to me. You will hate me after I tell you. Tony and I got into a fight and I don't know why but I kissed him but it meant nothing to me Chris. I just I don't know I have been so lonely and I don't know why I did it. Seeing them so happy and now they're getting married and I just felt lonely and I've missed you so much because I love you so much! That's all that happened it was just one kiss it just helped me get away from this lonely ness I have been feeling I'm so sorry" I said as I started to cry harder. He just stared at me I started to walk away but he grabbed me hand and pulled me back to him.

"First of all don't you ever say I will hate you Luke because I love you more than anything in this world. Second Luke you are being harder on yourself more than I could ever be! It's been so long and I know you have been alone and you did something that was going to make you feel better. I know Luke it's hard and I understand and can tell you regret it. I still love you Luke no matter what." He said then wiped the tears from my face.

"I love you Chris" I said then he pulled me in his arms and started to rub my back. I stopped crying and he looked into my eyes and pulled me into a kiss. We walked around for a while and then we walked back to the apartment. When we got back to the apartment Jessie was standing there smiling.

"Did you find the toy?" she said then laughed. Then everyone else came down and greeted Chris all hugs and how have you been.

"Wait I thought you guys were sick?"

"That was also a lie I was worried they couldn't keep the secret" Jessie said.

"Wow Jessie you're a good actress after all"

"Wow that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me" she said as she wiped a tear from her face. We all sat down and talked. After a couple of hours of hanging out I went over to Jessie and said.

"Hey Jessie can I talk to you in private?" I asked.

"Yeah sure Luke." We walked out to the terrace and sat down.

"SO Chris and I have been dating for a while now and I'm already eighteen and well Chris just asked me to move in together and I want to"

"I think it's great Luke I'm really happy for you two!"

"Thank you Jessie!" I said.

"Wow its seems like only yesterday Zuri dragged me into the apartment and now you guys are growing up and your moving out its crazy" me and Jessie sat outside and talked for a while it was really nice I could have sat there for hours just talking. We went back inside to the house me and Chris were sitting and talking. I had forgotten I had to tell my parents so Chris and I went to the screening room to skype with them. When we told them they both were jumping down with excitement and then my mom started crying I was happy that they were excited about us. It was short talk because they had to go.

At dinner we just decided to order pizza. It was the best thing when we could all just sit around and laugh and talk. After dinner we all went to the screening room I laid my head on Chris chest and we watched different movies. When it got late we decided to go to bed. We went up to my room and went to my bathroom and took a shower together. As I let the water pour down on my face Chris wrapped his arms around my body giving me that amazing feeling of safety.

After we got out of the shower I put on a pair of basketball short and Chris had on a pair of sweats without a shirt I couldn't stop staring and then he noticed. He walked over to my and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a kiss. He picked me up and sat me down onto the counter. We kissed slow and soft as I rubbed his amazing abs and chest. He picked me up and carried me out of bathroom into my room and he sat me down onto the bed. He pulled a blanket over us up to our shoulders never breaking the connection our lips were making. We rolled over and I was on top of him I could feel semi hard cock on my ass. I started to kiss his neck and then went completely under the blanket. I grabbed onto the top of his under wear pulling them down slowly revealing his hard throbbing cock. I took it immediately into my mouth and slowly bobbed my head up and down taking and more of his cock into my mouth. When his whole entire pulsing member was in my mouth I heard him moan out my name. I started to go slow at first but I got faster and faster as he kept moaning. My jaw was starting to hurt but I didn't care the moans coming from him kept me going I wanted to please him as best I could. I could tell he was getting close to cumming so I went as fast as I could in till he spewed his hot sweet cum in my mouth. I came up from under the blanket and we started to make out sharing his delicious cum with our tongues.

He rolled over again and he was now on top of me. He started to kiss my nipples making me slightly moan. He went under the blanket and I felt his hands on my hips slowly pulling down my underwear. His warm hands grabbed my cock and slowly stroke it making my moan. He stopped and I felt his warm wet mouth around my cock making me moan loud. He loved being a tease and knew had to get me to react more because unlike me he slowly bobbed his head down barely taking my dick in and out of his mouth. I was about to tell him to go faster when I felt he took my entire dick into his mouth and started to suck it with everything he had. I let out a loud moan and started to thrust my hips making him suck me faster. The wet ness of his mouth made my dick feel like pure ecstasy. I felt myself getting very close to my dick spraying his throat with my cum. I thrust my hips upward making him take my entire dick and shot my hot cum down his throat. My hips feel back down to the bed again making me out of breath.

I felt his hands on my legs and then he pulled me knees up to my chest. I felt his tongue bury itself deep in my ass making me moan from incredible pleasure. This pleasure coming from my ass made my dick painfully hard. I couldn't handle the waves of pleasure I needed his cock in me very bad.

"Oh Chris please fuck me I need your cock in my bad!" I moaned. He came up and started to kiss my neck and said.

"Tell me how bad you want me right now" he moaned in my ear.

"I need you really bad!" I whined.

"I don't believe you" he whispered in my ear and started to finger my ass.

"I want you so bad that if I don't… OH!" before I could even finish saying anything he rammed his entire cock in my ass. Both pain and pleasure were shot through me as he started to thrust his cock into me. He started to kiss me making my moans dulled in his mouth. The more he thrust his cock into the better it started to feel. He found my spot making me gasp as we kissed and moaned louder then I was. He grabbed my hand and held it as he jammed his dick into me. I dug my nails into his back as he jammed my spot each time he thrust inside of me. All the pain was now gone and all there was left was unbearable pleasure. I begged for him to go faster I couldn't get enough of the pleasure his dick brought me. I felt myself getting close I moaned.

"I have to cum!"

"ME too!" he said as he continued to pound my hole.

"Do it cum inside me Chris!" I moaned he took his dick out of me and rammed the entire thing back in making me yell in incredible pleasure. He shot his load deep inside of me sending me over the edge I cam all over his stomach and mine he fell next to me and we sat out of breath. He pulled me close to him and we both fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up my head on his cum covered chest. I realized that both us were covered with dry and sticky cum. I looked at him and he was still asleep. I laid my head back on his chest it made it happy knowing that this would be the normal thing for us very soon. Being able to wake up and having him be there next to me. I felt his hand start rub my arm I looked over to him and he was smiling at me.

"Good morning" he said.

"Good morning"

"I could get used to waking up to you every morning" he said then smiled.

"Yeah so can I. I can't get used to waking up sticky and crusty every morning" I said then got on his lap.

"Well it's not my fault you can't aim somewhere" he said then we both laughed.

"Oh yes it's all my fault"

"I'm very glad you have accepted it Luke that is the first step towards healing good job" I couldn't help but laugh at his joke. I think that was one of the reasons I loved him so much.

"Well I'm hungry now feed me" he said I laughed.

"Yeah you can eat later first off we need to get clean"

"No you can't make me!" he said sounding like three year old.

"Come on Chris" before I could say anything else he threw me down on my back and got on top of me pinned my arms down and wouldn't let me move.

"Anything else to say?" he asked.

"The faster we get cleaned the faster we can go down stairs and eat" I said.

"Good point okay hurry up lets go" he got up and held out his hand. Just to mess with him I pretended I was old and fragile and couldn't get up. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the bathroom. The whole time I couldn't stop smiling and laughing I did that a lot around Chris one of the things I loved. When we were finally cleaned and dressed and went downstairs. After breakfast we got my laptop and started to look at houses. We decided to move to Los Angeles his family had a house there and we decided to live there till we found a place of our own.

For two weeks Chris and I mostly hung out in New York. We started to pack most of my things I wasn't take much but clothes because we were buying all new things for a first house whenever we got there. On the last day we sat down and had breakfast one last time together. It was very emotional at first Jessie was the first to start crying. We all sat and talked for a long time but then we said our good byes. For some reason even for me Jessie was the hardest person to say goodbye to. I stepped into the elevator and turned and waved goodbye to all of my family. I walked into the elevator and rode it down to the lobby and saw Tony. We both said our goodbyes to him and we walked out of the building. Before getting in the car I looked at the building one last time. I had a lot of my memories in this place and it was crazy now I was grown up and moving out. I stepped in the car and as we drove out of the city I looked out of the wind. New York had been my home for many years but now I was on to bigger and better things.

It was very bitter sweet leaving for me. The bitter part was leaving my family and moving away for the first time. The sweet was I was going to live with Chris now. The person I loved and always will. Chris wasn't just someone I had sex with someone with and moved like I used to do. He was special he made me feel loved and like I was the only person on the planet. I couldn't wait to start and hopefully spend the rest of my life with him.

Five Years Later:

It's been five years since I moved out of my home and went to live with Chris. And this past five years have been the best five in my life. We got our house together Chris has taken over his family business now. For me I am following in my father's footsteps and going to be directing my first movie next year. We were walking down the street it was very busy because there was a movie filming going on. We just kept walking in till I heard.

"Luke?" I heard and turned my head and saw a familiar face I hadn't seen in many years.

"Jessie!" she ran over to me and we hugged. Jessie had quit the nanny job three years ago we lost contact and we never knew what happened to her.

"How long has it been!" she asked.

"It's been years how have you been? How is Tony?" and is if on cue Tony walked over to us. I think if it had been years earlier it probably would have bothered seeing them but now I didn't care because I had Chris.

"Were doing really good oh hey Chris I didn't even recognize you how have you two been?"

"Were really good were actually getting married" I said.

"Congratulations you guys I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks. So what are you doing in L.A did you guys live here now?"

"No actually I'm working" she said and pointed at the near movie set.

"Wow Jessie congratulations you finally did it!"

"Yeah I'm the main character to." We sat and talked for a long time. I even talked to Tony and things for the first time weren't awkward between us. We were both able to move on and maybe we would become friends. I gave Jessie our address and told her to come by whenever she had time off. We said our goodbye and walked off. I think seeing them in the past would have bothered me because I didn't have anybody. But now I have Chris someone who I can love and I know he loves me back. He makes me feel wanted and loved and like nobody else matters but me. I am so glad I found someone like Chris someone to love.


End file.
